<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Ghosts Live by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379336">Where Ghosts Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snow Dice Rolls [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bugs &amp; Insects, Fear, Head Injury, Horror, M/M, Multi, Rats, Roman Sanders mentioned - Freeform, Snakes, Torture Mentioned, bugs eating a person's flesh mentioned, burning to death mentioned, but he says and does things, forced autocannibalism mentioned, ghost au, memory loss mentioned, my attempt is that Remus is sympathetic, so be warned., virgil sanders mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan meets three ghosts on the way to his destination. All of them have different things to say.</p>
<p>This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universes, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Logan/Remus/Janus/Patton, Ghost AU horror using the word "dive."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Sanders/ Remus Sanders/ Janus Sanders/ Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snow Dice Rolls [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fear of Bodily Harm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave,” the voice whispered yet again, the word blowing past his skin like a brisk breeze near the end of autumn. The pilomotor reflex resulted from the act, but Logan did not respond in any other way. He just continued to walk though it felt useless at this point. He had been walking down the same hallway for what felt like days or longer. Yet, the door at the other end of the hallway never drew closer, in fact, as he walked, the destination seemed to grow farther and farther away.</p>
<p>“Turn back,” the voice said again and though he couldn’t see the source, he could feel it breath against his ear. “Or I’ll tear out your stomach through your mouth and feed it to the rats.”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Or I’ll hang you by your toes and cover your face in honey before letting the termites eat your face of.”</p>
<p>“Termites are detritivores. They don’t eat honey.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“W-well I’ll have some sort of bug eat your face,” the voice insisted sounding a lot less wispy and haunting this time. “Or I’ll cut off your toes and make you eat them.”</p>
<p>If it had been one of the first 50 threats, that statement may have made him cringe at least internally, but he was rather quickly growing numb to such things. He just continued to walk.</p>
<p>“Stop ignoring me,” the voice hissed from right behind him, it’s breath on his neck.</p>
<p>“You can’t even touch me,” Logan said dispassionately.</p>
<p>There was a pause and then a chuckle that seemed to settle somewhere in his chest. “Can’t I?” it asked and there were suddenly ice-cold fingers wrapping around Logan’s neck from behind.</p>
<p>Logan froze in place, his body’s instinctual panic response overtaking his rational mind.</p>
<p>“Does this make you afraid?” the voice laughed. Something slithered up his leg, cold and wet enough for the liquid to sink through his pant leg.</p>
<p>Logan tried to say something, but all that came out was an almost gurgle.</p>
<p>“Ah, so it does,” the voice cackled and then rather suddenly, Logan was upside down being pulled up by the thing wrapped around his leg. When he looked down, the floor seemed to stretch away much as the door at the end of the hall had as he’d walked forward. His glasses slid off his nose but were caught in midair by a blur of white. A freezing hand enveloped the back of his neck to tilt his head a bit so when the glasses were placed back on his nose, they wouldn’t immediately fall off again.</p>
<p>“I want you to see it,” the voice said though Logan had not asked for an explanation. “So, what’ll it be?” it asked, trailing something slimy across his forehead. “A dive into a snake pit or a vat of melted cheese or maybe I should just drop you and let your head crack against the ground.” As he said it, the distance seemed to stretch even more. “That’d be fun.”</p>
<p>Logan took a moment to pause and to breath in the musty scent of the room he was in. “Then do it,” he finally said. A sharp fingernail scratched across the back of his neck, he figured with the goal of getting the involuntary shiver that racked Logan’s frame. “If you truly desire to harm me and you have the ability to do so, then why haven’t you yet?”</p>
<p>Something wet squirmed across his cheek near his ear. A tongue? Logan’s face twisted up. “Haven’t you ever heard of buildup?” the voice asked.</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>A pause. “Just turn back.”</p>
<p>“I’m fairly sure that isn’t actually an option at this point. At the very least not a good one.”</p>
<p>There was another pause and then Logan was shaken once hard, his teeth biting down on his tongue and drawing blood at the unexpected movement.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Logan snapped and then in a sudden turn that made him dizzy, he was settled back on his feet on the floor. He spat out the blood in his mouth and it splattered on the floor.</p>
<p>Hands descended on his shoulders from behind and Logan tensed, but the touch was much gentler this time and a lot less slimy, almost human if it weren’t for the unnatural chill.</p>
<p>“Have you finished your tantrum then?” he asked.</p>
<p>The fingers on his shoulders slowly trailed to where his collarbone met his neck and he barely repressed a shiver. “Please?” the voice asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Logan said firmly. “Let me get to the door.” The hands slid away and Logan took a step forward, actually moving closer to the door for once. He breathed a sigh of relief even though he could feel the presence shadowing his footsteps all the way until he was standing in front of the large oak door he’d been trying to reach for so long. Yet, despite how long he’d persevered in getting there, his hand hesitated over the handle.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” the voice asked from behind him, more subdued and real than it had been before. “There’s still a chance you can turn back.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t,” Logan disagreed. “Not really.”</p>
<p>“Want to see my decapitated head before you go?” the voice asked. “It’s kinda cool.”</p>
<p>Logan paused and glanced at the figure out of the corner of his eye. “Once was enough, I think, my dear.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Fair enough,” he whispered as lips pressed against the back of Logan’s head and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Logan’s hand finished its journey to the doorknob and the door opened with a creak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fear of Being Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing but an empty room when he stepped into the next hallway, but he could hear what sounded like a clock ticking from the room ahead. He moved forward on light feet.</p>
<p>The room he found through the large archway at the end of the hall was about the size of his living room at home with sunlight shining through the window and nothing but a chess table in the middle.</p>
<p>There was already a figure at the table cloaked in black who pointed a gloved finger at the other seat. Logan obeyed the unspoken command and walked forward to sit in the unoccupied chair. The figure folded its hands under its chin and seemed to contemplate Logan even though Logan could not see eyes beyond the veil over its face.</p>
<p>Once the silence had lingered too long, Logan finally sighed. “Are you going to lick my face, too?”</p>
<p>There was a pause. “He’s such an idiot.” There was a touch of laughter in the voice if Logan wasn’t mistaken.</p>
<p>“Ah, but are you surprised?”</p>
<p>There was a hum that felt like it reverberated through the room and Logan’s skull. It waved a hand at the board. “Your move.”</p>
<p>“White goes first,” Logan pointed out.</p>
<p>“Not here.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Logan considered the board and after a few minutes, made his first move, beginning the game.</p>
<p>They did not speak for a very long time, though the cloaked figure moved like it was alive, tilting its head and tapping a finger where Logan imagined its lips must be while it contemplated the board.</p>
<p>“What happens if I lose?” Logan broke the silence after what was likely over three hours.</p>
<p>“Maybe you already have,” the figure answered. “Maybe that’s the consequence. To forget every game you lost. Maybe every time you forget, it takes another piece of you.”</p>
<p>Logan moved the rook without a word. Yet, it did not seem like the figure was done talking.</p>
<p>“You always had such a large mind and a solid memory. How would if feel for it all to slowly slip away? For you to slowly slip away? Everything you built, every single achievement, everyone you loved gone from you?” The gloved fingers hovered over the board, touching down softly on the tops of each of the pieces as they moved from the edges to the center.</p>
<p>“Worse than burning to death in a fire from what I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>The man hummed and moved his knight. It left him wide open for defeat. “What’s a scarier thought?” he asked. “Forgetting everything or being forgotten?”</p>
<p>“Ultimately everything is forgotten,” Logan reasoned.</p>
<p>“Even me?”</p>
<p>Logan’s eyes flickered up. “Eventually.”</p>
<p>“Not yet?”</p>
<p>“Not by me.”</p>
<p>“A bit of a cold comfort, Darling.”</p>
<p>“Checkmate.”</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence. “So it is,” he said evenly with a sigh. “You could let me win once in your life.”</p>
<p>“That would be dishonest,” Logan pointed out.</p>
<p>He just stood, the dark cloak swirling unnaturally around him as he did until it finally settled around his calves. “Come,” he intoned, and Logan stood to obey. He trailed silently behind as the man walked through the archway opposite the way Logan had come. They stopped at another closed door, this one with slightly chipped white paint.</p>
<p>Logan gave him a nod as he stepped aside, allowing Logan to step in front of it.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he said as Logan reached for the handle. Logan paused. An ungloved hand came out of the folds of black he wore and touched softly with cool pressure to the side of his jaw before trailing down to the center of his chest where his heartbeat pounded. They stayed like that for a moment before he faded back into the darkness in front of Logan’s eyes. Logan reached up to rub at the lingering feeling of pressure on his chest as he opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fear of What You Leave Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next hallway stretched long out in front of him and he could not see or here anything when he first stepped into it. So, he began to walk.</p>
<p>He was not alone for long.</p>
<p>Soon, a man began to walk beside him. He said nothing, but when Logan looked over at him, he sent back a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to try to scare me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head and the smile on his face somehow grew even softer. “Because you’re already scared.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re smart enough to know what’s happening,” he said simply, eyes warm and reassuring.</p>
<p>Logan paused and turned away from those eyes. “I’m not that scared.”</p>
<p>“You are,” he insisted softly, “but not for yourself anymore.”</p>
<p>Logan did not reply.</p>
<p>“I was here for a while myself,” he divulged.</p>
<p>Logan stopped walking. “Were you?”</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly, but there was a bit of brittleness to the sound. “<em>Janus </em>almost caught up to me. Remus did.”</p>
<p>Logan’s hands fisted in the fabric of his pants. “I don’t have as much to leave.”</p>
<p>“Your brother-in-law,” he said. “Your son.”</p>
<p>That gave Logan pause, but he took a small breath. “Roman has his own life and he’s learned to enjoy it even after. Virgil… is older than you were.”</p>
<p>“Funny that,” he said. “How time passes. I still see him as only five in my own head.”</p>
<p>“So do I sometimes, though I imagine he’d resent that fact.”</p>
<p>A hand brushed his and it didn’t feel as cold as Logan knew it was. He let their fingers intertwine.</p>
<p>They soon came to a thick black door and paused in front of it.</p>
<p>“And what’s behind that?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, that?” he asked, turning to look at it. “That’s the first fear of mankind.”</p>
<p>“And the last, I’d imagine.”</p>
<p>The man did not respond.</p>
<p>Logan turned suddenly to look at him. “Are you, you?” he asked. “Were they? Or is this all in my head?”</p>
<p>The man shrugged. “Well where do ghost live, but in your head?”</p>
<p>Logan paused and sighed. “Was that a joke?”</p>
<p>He gave him a smile that could bring angles to their knees and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek with gentle pressure that melted away into nothing leaving Logan well and truly alone.</p>
<p>“We all die alone,” Logan said to the empty space. Then, he turned to the door and took one last deep breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my writing tumblr blog <a href="https://snowdice.tumblr.com/">@snowdice</a>. Asks are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>